leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fissure (move)
|gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |category6=Tough |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=27 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Fissure (Japanese: じわれ Fissure) is a one-hit knockout move introduced in Generation I. It was TM27 in Generation I. In Generation II, it was the signature move of and . Effect Generation I Fissure inflicts damage equal to the target's current . Its accuracy is 30%. Fissure will break a if it hits. Fissure will not affect a target whose current stat is greater than the user's current Speed stat. Generation II The accuracy of Fissure now follows the formula below. Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) * 2/256 + 76/256 ) * 100% This formula means that the accuracy starts at approximately 30% and grows by approximately 0.78% for every level higher than the target that the user is. Fissure's efficacy is no longer based on the target's Speed; instead, now it cannot affect a target that has a higher level than the user. Fissure can also now affect Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of . In the Generation II core series games only, Fissure can be countered by for maximum damage if it misses. Generations III to VI The formula for Fissure's accuracy is now: Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) + 30 ) * 100% Fissure's chance of hitting is now unaffected by and stats. Fissure can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , and was used in the prior turn. Generation VII Fissure's accuracy is now displayed as 30%; however, its accuracy calculation remains unchanged. Description |Causes a single-hit knockout if it hits. Useless against Flying-type Pokémon.}} |A ground-type, one-hit KO attack.}} |A one-hit KO move that drops the foe in a fissure.}} |The foe is dropped into a fissure. The foe faints if it hits.}} |A one-hit KO that drops the target in a fissure.}} |The user opens up a fissure in the ground and drops the foe in. The target instantly faints if it hits.}} |The user opens up a fissure in the ground and drops the target in. The target instantly faints if it hits.}} |The user opens up a fissure in the ground and drops the target in. The target faints instantly if this attack hits.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 33 }} 33 |form=Alola Form}} 45 }} 45 |form=Alola Form}} 59 |1, 59|1, 59}} 73 |1, 73 47 |47}} 44 |44}} 52 |52}} 75 |75|75 65 |65}} By By TM Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Fissure will cause a Pokémon to instantly faint through "calamitous damage" (changed to "It's a one-hit KO!" in Gates to Infinity), regardless of level, but is prone to missing. Description |Defeats the target in one shot--if it hits. It has no effect on a flying foe.}} |Defeats the target in one shot if it hits successfully. It has no effect on a flying enemy.}} | }} |The enemy will faint instantly if this attack hits, but it's hard to land this move. It has no effect on Flying-type Pokémon and Pokémon with the Levitate Ability.}} |The enemy will faint instantly if this attack hits, but it's hard to land this move. It has no effect on Flying-type Pokémon or Pokémon with the Levitate Ability.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Due to the , this move, alongside and , have not been seen in the anime since AG101 (unaired) (which has never aired anywhere in the world). * After defeating Giovanni at the Viridian Gym in , he mentions that he made the TM27 that teaches Fissure in Generation I. * In , a game highly based on the anime, there is a on with a that knows Fissure, much like A.J.'s Sandshrew in the anime. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=地裂 |zh_cmn=地裂 |nl=Kloof |fi=Lohkaisu |fr=Abîme |cs=Štěrbinový útok Práskavý útok |de=Geofissur |el=Ρήγμα |it=Abisso |ko=땅가르기 |pl=Rozpadlina Atak Uderzeniem (EP112) Furia (EP111) Szczelinowe Uderzenie (EP008) |pt_br=Fissura (manga) Ruptura (anime) |pt_eu=Fissura |sr=Procep |es=Fisura |sv=Klyvanfall |vi=Nứt Đất }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:One-hit knockout moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!